Walentynki by Pyro
by Herszel
Summary: Interpretacja St. Johna Allerdyce'a podstawowych zasad dotyczących Walentynek


**Disclaimer: **St. John Allerdyce nie należy do mnie, tak samo jak wspomniany przeze mnie Gambit. To jakoś przeżyję… Najgorszą rzeczą jest fakt, iż nie posiadam żadnej z wymienionych przeze mnie past do zębów ;(

**Ode mnie:** Pyro należy do X-men, podobnie jak reszta The Acolytes. Magneto gdzieś tam zaginął.

** Indżoj!**

* * *

_Zasada numer Jeden: Dobry wygląd_

St. John Allerdyce obejrzał się w lustrze. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur, który był na niego odrobinę za duży, pożyczony od Gambita. Poprawił bordowy krawat. Kto tu mówi o poprawianiu? On nawet nie wiedział do czego to służy, zawiązał więc go na uroczą kokardkę. _Czegoś mi tu brakuje… _pomyślał. Zerknął na buty. Są, pierwszej klasy trampki. Zerknął na spodnie, są czarne spodnie garniturowe kanty. Spojrzał na koszule, jest, jego ulubiona w niebieskie samochodziki. Marynarka też jest. Nakrycie głowy, gustowny cylinder. _Laska, tak laska! Brakuje mi laski! _Pomyślał i rozejrzał się gorączkowo po swoim pokoju, począł szukać ją, zerknął pod łóżko, nic, spojrzał pod kołdrę, nie ma, wreszcie, kompletnie zdołowany spojrzał na stojak na parasole, który pewnego dnia przyniósł mu Remy, jako prezent na urodziny. _O, to mogłoby być! _Wziął jeden z parasoli, po czym zaczął go tarmosić, targać, ciągać, rozrywać i rozdzierać. Śmiał się przy tym charakterystycznie, tym swoim śmiechem opętańca. Po piętnastominutowej walce parasol nie wyglądał już, jak parasol. Po całym pokoju porozrzucane były strzępki materiału, który niegdyś miał chronić przed deszczem, a gdzieniegdzie leżały powyginane druty, które miały ten materiał utrzymać. _IDEALNIE!_ Zerknął ponownie w lustro. Dalej czegoś mu było brak. Ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju, a jego wzrok padł na bukiet róż. Czym prędzej podbiegł do niego, dokonał szybkiej selekcji i upitolił główkę jednej z róż. Wsadził ją sobie w kieszonkę. Tak, teraz było IDEALNIE.

_Zasada numer Dwa: Świeży oddech, dobra maszynka i woda kolońska_

Pierwotnie zasada ta, była zasadą pierwszą, aczkolwiek St. John był tak podenerwowany swoją randką, iż zajął się wcześniej zasadą numer Jeden, która była pierwotnie zasadą numer Dwa. Pyro wskoczył szybko do łazienki, otworzył szafkę, wyjął z niej swoje ulubione pasty, rozłożył je na umywalce, wziął taboret i usiadł. _Truskawkowa, ananasowa czy pomarańczowa? _Po pięciu minutach rozmyślania nad tym, jakże poważnym dylematem, zdecydował się na jagodową z dodatkiem cynamonu pierwszej świeżości, którą wreszcie znalazł, po tym, jak zaginęła mu jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Z początku oskarżał o to cały instytut z łysym wózkarzem na czele, ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że winnym może okazać się tylko jego stary kumpel z podstawówki, gdyż od zawsze zazdrościł mu jego wyszukanych past. Wydzwaniał do niego, ale niestety ten zmienił nazwisko. Pyro błagał jak mógł, aby jego matka dała mu numer telefonu do syna, jednak ta stanowczo odmawiała, mówiąc, iż nie chce aby jej syn ponownie trafił do psychiatryka, tak jak poprzednio, gdy spędził wakacje razem z jego świrniętym kumplem. Pyro nie pamiętał, aby tamten miał jakiegokolwiek świrniętego kumpla! A przecież musiałby pamiętać, skoro był na tej kolonii razem z nim. Ale wracajmy do łazienki. Pyro z trudem powstrzymywał łzy, jego najulubieńsza pasta wreszcie odnaleziona! Ha! Pewnie jego kumpel z podstawówki się przestraszył i wreszcie mu ją oddał. John wycisnął trochę granatowej pasty na swoją szczoteczkę i zaczął z entuzjazmem myć zęby. Po raz korytarze instytutu wypełniły się jego obłąkanym śmiechem. _Etap I drugiego punktu zakończony! _Pomyślał, gdy skończył już myć zęby. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego odbicia, które odwzajemniło mu się tym samym, ukazując idealnie równe zęby o lekkim, granatowym zabarwieniu. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a potem po raz kolejny otworzył swoją szafkę. Wyciągnął z niej różową maszynkę do golenia, którą niegdyś odnalazł, gdy błąkał się po damskiej szatni znajdującej się obok Danger Roomu. Sięgnął po mydło, namydlił sobie twarz od brody do czoła, oraz trochę włosów i kołnierzyk jego koszuli. Potem wziął się do roboty, sycząc co chwilę z bólu, gdy przypadkiem się zaciął. Po dwudziestu minutach walki przemył twarz i wytarł ją w ręcznik. Spojrzał ponownie w lustro. I po raz kolejny na jego uroczej buźce zagościł uśmiech. Pozbył się wreszcie meszku, który zdążył mu wyrosnąć pod nosem, jak i również znacznej części lewej brwi. _IDEALNIE!_ Pomyślał nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Teraz pozostało mu użyć jakiejś wody kolońskiej. Otworzył swoją szafeczkę. _Żel na grzybicę stóp… Nie! Obcinak do paznokci… Nie! Pęseta do wyrywania włosów łonowych… Nie! Gdzieś tu powinna być ta woda kolońska… Tu… nie! _Przeszukał całą szafkę, a gdy zakończył poszukiwania musiał z goryczą stwierdzić, iż nie posiadała ona w swoim inwentarzu czegoś takiego, jak woda kolońska. Rozejrzał się desperacko po łazience. Wreszcie schylił się do szafki pod umywalką i wyciągnął produkt chemiczny o wdzięcznej nazwie Domestos. _To mi wygląda na dobrą wodę kolońską… jestem pewien, że gdzieś słyszałem tą nazwę… _Odkręcił pojemnik, wylał trochę na dłoń i i chlusnął sobie w twarz.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rozległ się jego krzyk w Instytucie. Jednak podobnie, jak wtedy, gdy śmiał się niczym obłąkaniec, nikt nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

_Zasada numer Trzy: Kwiaty i prezent_

_Kwiaty? Są! _Wziął do ręki bukiet, z którego przedtem urwał główkę jednej z róż.

_Prezent? Jest! _Schował do kieszeni małe pudełeczko. Na jego twarzy błąkał się dziwny uśmieszek…


End file.
